The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to managing a migration of an application from a source to a target.
In modern network systems, applications are hosted on a set of computer systems and accessed on a set of networks provided by the set of computer systems. Occasions exist where the set of computer systems or the set of networks may change from a first location to a second location. If the set of computer systems or the set of networks change, an application may be migrated from the first location to the second location. Different methods for migrating the application can be used.